You Belong To Me
by KiKi74
Summary: After finding Lauren at Evony's party, an accident by Bo changes everything. This is in no way connected to Lost Girl and or parties.
1. Chapter 1

"_I want to prove to you, how good of a friend I can be."_

Bo immediately started panting as soon as the Morrigan turned her around. Evony's proof of friendship was slowly walking towards them. The Succubus couldn't take her eyes off of her _gift. _Lauren. Lauren Lewis was walking back to Bo after she had walked away from Bo the last time that they saw each other. This is it. This is going to be their chance again. All the Succubus would need to do is to get the Doctor alone, so that they could talk. Evony wouldn't mind, and Bo didn't mind that she's Dark. It was a delicious perk of having Lauren dead in her sights.

Bo felt herself pulled away as she continued staring at the blonde Doctor. They were shoved into the building and into a quiet room at Evony's insistence. Damn, Bo thought. The Morrigan was pouring it on thick, but again she didn't mind. If the Morrigan wanted them to have sex, they were going to have it and very loudly. Many, many rounds of it. She had been hungry for the Doctor for weeks.

"Lauren". Bo stepped to her.

"Don't". Lauren raised an eyebrow and walked past the woman. She picked up a piece of quiche off of a serving tray and bit into it.

"Lauren I…". Bo started again.

"I said don't". Lauren mumbled through her food.

"Lauren I want to talk to you. There's a lot to be said between us". Bo rambled off before she could be interrupted again.

"I know everything you are going to say, and I still don't want to hear it". Lauren slammed the nearest glass of wine. She had been starving for days. It is a shitty thing to do at a time like this when human newlyweds were murdered, just so Evony could have her little party there. The Dr. was highly disgusted at the sight but what could she do? She's not exactly free or safe in the human world either. Yet here stood the most powerful Fae she knew, probably wanting something from her too. She knew what that something is, and she was nowhere near in the neighborhood of being in the mood for that either.

"Lauren are you going to talk to me at all? Say anything at all? Bo asked quietly standing behind the woman. But not too close to be imposing or breathing down her neck.

"You are a guest of the Morrigan's, not mine". Lauren replied over her shoulder.

"What? Bo gasped.

"You are not here for me Bo. You and I both know that. You are here for Vex, on some misguided quest to free yourself from the Dark". Lauren shrugged.

"What do you mean by misguided? Bo asked.

"Because contrary to what you, Dyson, Kenzi, Tamsin and whomever else warms your bed thinks, I am quite knowledgeable of all things Fae. There is no way Vex can free you". Lauren replied as she wiped her hands with a napkin.

"She tricked me!? Damn it! Bo stomped her foot down.

"Before you accuse me of hiding something from you, the man you seek is Rainer. He's the only one that can free you, and there is no way you can get him or will ever get to him". Lauren turned and walked out of the room.

"Lauren!? Wait! Bo screamed.

"No". Lauren said quietly from the door.

Bo shook her head. What the hell had Evony done to the woman? She was never this cold with Bo before. She was almost robotic in her words and thoughts. She was starting to wonder if that was Lauren at all. She looked around and wondered if the Fae had cloned Lauren and killed the real one. Her eyes flashed blue as she rushed out of the room. She had waited too long, Lauren was gone.

She marched downstairs with her mind set on finding the Morrigan again. "What the fuck was that Evony? Bo snapped as she grabbed the woman from behind.

"Most Dark Fae call me the Morrigan. But you're still a rookie right? Evony laughed.

"I will call the undertaker after I snap your neck. Now tell me what the fuck was that? What did you do to Lauren?! Bo moved closer to the woman. She looked around the room when the crowd started to laugh. Some of them bent over in glee.

"Play it! The Morrigan screamed.

"_Any word?_

"_Not lately. But it's better she stays away safe from all these unknowns. Lauren's smart, she can handle herself"._

"_Well since I have to protect myself from all these unknowns, I should get a hit below the belt"._

Bo slammed her eyes closed and shook her head. "Tell me she didn't….

"Oh honey, there's more". The Morrigan laughed and nodded her head.

_"Lauren, I don't know if you're the best rival or worst, but I know this, you are smart, and you are resourceful. So whatever needs to get done, you do it. Because right now you're on your own."_

"What the fuck is going on?! Bo screamed angrily.

"Pretty sure that was your wolf, and the only finger I needed to lift was to order that pay phone at the diner and his boxing gym to be bugged". The Morrigan laughed.

"Lauren." Bo said softly.

"Has been fucked by you both,_ again_. Tell me, was it good for you? The Morrigan laughed.

"Evony, I am going to kill you! Bo snapped as she raced over to the woman.

"Touch me, and she dies right here, right now, in front of you. You're Dark now Bo, I own the both of you. Which means, I have a front row seat to her justifiable disgust of you". The Morrigan winked.

"She's right Bo, if you strike the Morrigan in any way, it will mean immediate death to whomever she orders it on". Bruce said quietly.

"Fine but I want to see Lauren again, now". Bo backed away.

"She doesn't want to see you. Get that through your head, Succubus". The Morrigan laughed.

"Lauren misunderstood". Bo said quietly.

"On second thought, go ahead. Go tell a Doctor with more degrees than you could ever pronounce that she didn't comprehend that you were so worried about her safety that you just took Dyson at his word and slept with him. Tell her that you loved her while on top of him, in his boxing ring and in his arms. I'm sure she will misunderstand that". The Morrigan smiled into her glass.

"But I do. I do love her". Bo looked at the door, and hoped Lauren was on the other side of it eavesdropping.

"She's not out there." The Morrigan said seriously.

"I want to see her Evony". Bo said coldly.

"Young shits think they know it all. No. You will not see her. If I so much as hear about you being near her, she will die, and you will still be mine because nobody and I mean nobody knows where your sponsor is, so your ass belongs to me. But unlike Dyson, I won't need it twenty-four seven". The Morrigan walked over to her desk.

Bo was tired of the woman. She was getting nowhere with this merry go round conversation. She quietly left the room.

"Bo? Where have you been? Or what happened to you? Kenzi rushed over.

"She's here." Bo sobbed.

"Oh balls. Please tell me you're not talking about your mother? Kenzi looked around and cringed.

"No. Lauren. Lauren's here". Bo smacked her face with the palms of her hands.

"Where? Kenzi spun around.

"Don't". Bo grabbed her.

"Don't what? You're not making any sense Bo". Kenzi wrinkled her eyebrows.

"If any of us go near Lauren, she will die at the Morrigan's hands". Bo wiped tears away so she could see.

"You have got to be shitting me". Kenzi jumped back.

"I wish I was." Bo had no clue what to do. Not a single one.

"Wait? What about me? I'm not on the chopping block too am I? Kenzi asked.

Bo rolled one eye and replied. "No Kenzi."

Kenzi shrugged and turned to look for Tamsin. The girl had disappeared on her.

"I have to get Lauren out of there. Out of this mess". Bo blinked fresh tears away.

"Did you talk to her at all? Kenzi asked.

"I did. I swear Kenz, that was not Lauren. She was cold, and..and….distant". Bo shuddered at the memory.

"Well we are Dark Fae now, that should help you, shouldn't it? Kenzi asked.

"That doesn't matter Kenzi. Lauren said Rainer is my sponsor and I will never find him. The Morrigan said the same thing. I'm Dark forever. But Lauren doesn't have to be". Bo walked over to the window.

"Wait, did you say Rainer? Kenzi asked.

"Yes, and why? Bo turned around.

"I've seen that name before Bo, and you are not going to like where". Kenzi stepped backwards.

"Tell me where!? Bo screamed.

"At the Dal, Bo. In one of Trick's books". Kenzi moved further away.

"Go steal that book. I don't care how you get it, just bring it here". Bo stepped forward and moved Kenzi out of the room with every step.

Bo had an idea and ran off.

_**Lauren**_

The Doctor sat in her drab room looking out a tiny, and filthy window. There wasn't much to see but an old graveyard. She cried looking at Crystal's plot. The Morrigan had made her bury the woman. She felt for Crystal. Even after her death. She had fallen into the same trap that Lauren had fallen into. The Fae world. It's like a gang, once you're in, you can never get out.

Everyone in their human lives would always be in danger. She had nothing. No mother. No father. No brother. Nothing but the black dress given to her by the Morrigan. All of her research at Taft's had been destroyed. But she had memorized all of it. For the moment, it was her only comfort.

She had left with him because he had threatened to expose her. Put them all in danger. She couldn't stay behind. She couldn't even tell Bo. The Bo she thought she knew anyway. Not the woman she was just talking to. She cared so much for Lauren's safety that she took Dyson at his word, that she was safe. Wrong. She hadn't been safe since she removed her Ash necklace. Ever since leaving Taft's with his brilliant plan to run, she had been on the run. Then the Morrigan caught her, like a mouse, with a piece of cheese named Crystal.

She can't trust anything out of Bo's mouth. How many times had she left her so-called girlfriend, and friend in danger? Her cases? Taft's? She heard Bo order Dyson to kill the man. She thought Bo would look for her, thoroughly, and didn't. She gave up and settled for her true love, Dyson.

She stood and walked around the small room to stretch her legs. Lauren Lewis had been down and out like this before. She will rise again. She just needs to plan. Form an immediate escape. She picked up a pen and a pad of paper and took her seat again.

_**Kenzi**_

Kenzi poured some liquor on a towel and set it on fire. She hid in a cubbyhole until she heard two sets of footsteps coming up the stairs and rounded the bar.

"How did this start? Dyson growled.

"I don't know. There isn't anyone here". Trick said.

Dyson smiled as he sniffed Kenzi's scent. She had probably come for a bottle and ran out before they could catch her. The woman put two fingers up and smiled as she snuck down into Trick's lair after he went to get a few buckets of water. She left through a secret door, she had discovered long ago.

_**Vex**_

The Mesmer groaned in agony. The Una Mens had been pure assholes and his hand looked like he'd deep fried it. He kept looking over his shoulder in case they showed again. The sneaky bastards could appear out of nowhere at will. It wasn't his fault they couldn't find Dr. Lewis. He had told them where she was, and they failed. He did find a bit of amusement in the fact that she was right under their noses in the Morrigan's den. For once he was glad, he didn't hold that office.

"Just the Mesmer I was looking for". Bo said quietly behind him.

"No. Don't turn me into the Morrigan. She's still pissed I almost foiled up her plan to get your ex". Vex pleaded.

"For a price, I won't turn you in". Bo stepped to him.

"Eww not that. I don't know where you've been". Vex shrieked.

"I want you to use your Mesmer to control Evony's eyes and ears for about an hour". Bo stepped towards him again.

"I won't be party to your dirty sex with the Doctor." Vex laughed.

"Fine. Then I will call the Una Mens. I am sure they would love to know a few things about you". Bo turned to leave.

"No. I will do it. Just tell me when". Vex grabbed her arm.

"In two hours. Don't fail me Vex. I think my Succubus is faster than your hands". Bo turned back to him.

Vex rolled his eyes and waved her out of the room. Bo smiled. She was going to be free by the end of the day, and so is Lauren.

_**Trick and Dyson**_

"I have been robbed! Trick screamed.

"It's nothing but harmless fun Trick". Dyson tried to calm his old friend down.

"Dyson you don't understand, someone has taken some very important books. Books that I must get back, now". Trick looked up at the wolf.

Dyson almost turned ghost white. "Kenzi".

"What about her? Trick asked.

"She was here Trick. If your books are missing, she must have them". Dyson hated selling his friend out, but sometimes Kenzi messed with things she didn't understand.

"Let's go! Trick shook his head in complete anger. Dyson had screwed up. He could only hope Kenzi hadn't.

_**Bo and Kenzi**_

"Is this the book? Bo asked.

"I don't know, I only had a matter of minutes to grab a few and get out of there. I also started a small fire as a distraction". Kenzi confessed.

"Was anyone hurt? Bo asked.

"No. Just a small liquor fire. They were putting it out as I left". Kenzi took a seat.

"Well time to fix my life and Lauren's". Bo said.

"Are you sure she wants this? Kenzi asked.

"Lauren has always wanted to be free. This is our chance". Bo said as she picked up the books and started to read one. The two spent the next hour reading book after book.

"As far as I can tell he cursed Rainer to the Death Train. Our combined blood would release his curse. I just want to be free, I don't want that bastard here". Bo set the book she was reading down.

"You know what to do". Kenzi handed her another book.

"Well I am Trick's blood too. This should do it". Bo said as she grabbed her sheath and cut herself.

"This could be dangerous Bo. That big bitch in you could come out, and mama's chi isn't enough". Kenzi said.

"I will feed off of the Fae first". Bo said as she started. She cringed at her blood but had gotten used to it since Lauren started giving her injections.

Lauren she thought. What had happened to them? What had turned Lauren so cold to her? Could she really trust that Evony played those recordings for the Doctor? Of course, she could. Of course, she could and should be mad at Dyson too, but she accepted all of his bullshit as the truth, so she really can't judge him. But she can keep her distance from him.

The Morrigan owed her no favors. Their mutual hatred is almost laughable at this point. As much as she would love to stay Dark and make her life a living hell, she didn't want to. She sure as hell didn't want Lauren under Evony's thumb. Or any other part of the woman's body.

"That should do it". Bo said as she set the book down and turned her head to feed off of nearby Fae. The Fae are never going to free Lauren. They will keep finding ways to keep her in their servitude. Bo is still shocked that Lachlan helped with Nadia. Lauren had her chance, and a ride out of town courtesy of Bo and she came back. But Bo would do this over and over again. She would free her from curse after curse. Contract after contract. She wasn't even Dark for five minutes, but she was already tired of it too.

She's not even sure Evony forced a contract on Lauren, but she is going to break their ties anyway. The thought fired up her Succubus. The Lich wanted Lauren. The sex club freaks wanted Lauren. No. They were never going to get her. Ever.

Kenzi watched Bo, and as awesome as it looked, it also looked frightening. They had all come a long way and were still so distant from each other. Fae and two humans. Kenzi hadn't always been friends with or trusted Lauren, but she wouldn't wish knowing the Fae on anyone. There's no way out of this life that doesn't end the same way in the human world. At least she still has Hale to lean on. He's a good one, like Bo.

"Hey. Hey Bo?! Are you okay? Kenzi slapped the blue-eyed woman and wasn't getting a response.

"Shit, I knew this would backfire! Kenzi screamed as she feverishly worked to wake Bo out of her daze. "Dyson! Help! She screamed into her phone. She jumped when Bo sat straight up and had a grin on her face.

"Oh balls. She's going to feed on me". Kenzi turned and ran out of the building. She slammed into Dyson and the wolf helped her regain her footing.

"What have you done? Dyson whispered.

"I just..it's Bo. It was Bo. Hell, I'm confused". Kenzi rubbed her forehead.

"Where is she? Dyson looked around.

"In there". Kenzi gestured towards the doors but didn't walk towards them again.

Dyson ran into the building and immediately fell down. His wolf growled when he couldn't get back up.

"Where are they?! Trick screamed at Kenzi.

"In there". Kenzi moved away from the man. She had never seen him that upset. She really didn't look at what books she grabbed, she just grabbed a few and ran.

Trick stormed the building and immediately flipped through the books on the table. He gasped at what he found. The Succubus and Dyson were both panting on the floor.

"What? What did they do Trick? Dyson growled.

"Bo is no longer Dark Fae". Trick replied.

"No. There has got to be something else". Dyson growled.

The Succubus sat up with her back against the wall and stood. She started laughing and it puzzled the men. "Tell him the rest grandfather". She laughed again.

"Trick?! Dyson screamed.

"Bo wrote in another book. The wrong book". Trick raised his eyebrows.

"What book? What did she do? Dyson asked.

"She wrote in a mate log. Accidentally of course, but it works for me". The Succubus laughed.

"What? Who? Aww you can't mean!? Dyson growled.

"Cheer up wolf. The Doctor doesn't even like Bo at the moment, but me? Well she's going to love me". The Succubus dusted herself off and left the building.

"Trick! There has to be a way to reverse this! Dyson screamed.

"There are two ways but none of them seem plausible". Trick stacked the books and gathered them into his arms.

"I know the first, Lauren has to die. What is the second one? Dyson asked.

"Lauren, Bo or her Succubus have to consummate their new bond in one week". Trick replied.

"And if they don't the bond is broken right? Dyson smiled softly.

"Yes, but don't get too cocky Dyson, you are forgetting two things". Trick walked towards the doors.

"And those would be? Dyson asked.

"Your competition is not only a Succubus, but a Succubus that seems to adore Lauren". Trick explained as they loaded everything into Dyson's car.

Dyson didn't say another word on the drive back to the Dal. He had a few hopes. One is that Lauren stays mad at Bo for a week and two that she shuns the Succubus for looking like Bo.

_**Lauren**_

Lauren stirred in her sleep. She felt different but knew she had been sleeping for hours. She closed her eyes again and settled back on an unused bed the Morrigan had supplied her with.

The Succubus smiled from the other side of the wall. "Sleep well my beautiful one, because tomorrow we have a lot to talk about". She whispered. Bo was naïve but she had done one thing right, and her Succubus was going to make sure she makes good on that right.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dyson**_

The wolf paced back and forth in the bar. He was furious that Bo had removed his mate. It was his with her. The only way to ensure she would not go back to Lauren. He could smell the Doctor on Bo so many times, it disgusted him. Lately she had been all over him. Sure he knew Lauren was in her thoughts, but she wasn't in her arms like he was. It disgusted him that she would touch what was his. Long ago his. Bo even said he was hers. So how could Lauren ruin that so easily?

"Stop it Dyson". Trick groaned as he came up from his lair.

"You have the same blood as Bo, fix this Trick! Dyson growled.

"Not all of Bo's blood is mine. It is over between the two of you". Trick bit back. Dyson was using a tone with him that he usually saved for the other Fae.

"It is not over. It will never be over! Dyson's eyes changed and Trick lifted his head at him.

"Use that tone and look with me again, and I will snatch your wolf right out of you. Now get the hell out of my bar! Trick pointed towards the door. He and Dyson had been friends for a long time. But he would not put up with threats against his life from the wolf.

Dyson lowly growled and walked out of the building. He slammed the old door behind him and heard the thud.

"Lookie, lookie here, the Blood King has put the wolf on his rear". Vex laughed standing with his back against the wall.

"Get out of here Mesmer". Dyson growled.

Vex smiled and raised his hands. He laughed hard after making Dyson kick himself in his balls. "Was it good for you, or is that only when a Succubus does it?

"Get out of here Vex! Dyson screamed as he held himself.

"Can't do that. I have a meeting, in there". Vex smiled as he pointed at the Dal.

"Trick would never summon you! Dyson growled.

"I haven't got all night Vex! Trick screamed in their direction.

"Coming Blood King". Vex nodded as he turned towards the building again.

Dyson seethed at the sight. What the hell could Trick want with Vex? He has been his number one since day one. There was not anyone else for years but Trick and Dyson. He had done everything Trick has asked of him. Watched Bo. Mated with Bo. So why was he not he trying to help Dyson mate with her again? His head snapped up when he thought of a surefire plan that would make Bo his forever.

_**Inside**_

"And you are sure these are it? These are all of my books that were taken there? Trick asked.

"Yes. Yes. After what I heard about your baby Succubus, the Dark Fae want no part of this". Vex groaned as he slammed a beer.

"See that they never do. Upsetting Bo's Succubus could be costly for all of us". Trick sighed. He never predicted this in a thousand years. There is a new evil in town, and her name is Isabeau. If it were any other Fae, he would write her out of history like he has so many others, but he is related to this evil. This woman. This untamed power.

"Well that's all of the books that I found." Vex set his glass on the table and left the old man to his worrying.

The Mesmer on the other hand was not worried. He had done what Bo asked of him and was amused at the damage she caused. He would have helped her years ago, if he knew this misery was coming. He was not able to prove it, but he was sure Trick was in on his father's death. He shook his head and jumped into his car.

_**Kenzi**_

Kenzi nearly tripped down the stairs. Someone was banging on the door like the police and it was way too early to get busted.

"What took you so long? Dyson gritted his teeth.

"You off all people know that I don't get up at the buttcrack of dawn. It is called sleeping. You should try it". Kenzi noted the wolf looked flushed.

"Where is she? Dyson growled.

"Where is who? Kenzi stopped.

"Bo. I have been calling her for hours and her phone goes straight to her voicemail". Dyson snapped.

"Take a cold one". Kenzi wiped her eyes. The Fae could be such babies sometimes.

"That's not funny Kenzi. Where is Bo? Dyson snapped again.

"I don't know and she sure as hell will wipe the floor with your ass if you approach her with this attitude". Kenzi waved him up and down.

"That bitch Succubus took my mate from me. Bo is the only one that can restore it". Dyson growled.

"Well…". Kenzi shrugged.

"Well what? Tell me! Dyson screamed.

"If you are talking about the books, Bo did this. Her Succubus wasn't in control at the time." Kenzi replied as she started a pot of coffee. She really did not know where Bo was, the house did not look any different than last night. But if Dyson could not find her, she was not about to be found by anyone.

"No! Bo would not do this". Dyson sunk into a chair.

"She did it. But the rest is private". Kenzi spoke over her shoulder. The place had gone rat piss silent.

"You have to convince her to change it back Kenzi. She will listen to you". Dyson spoke softly. His approach before was too brash.

"She loves Lauren, Dyson. I cannot change that, and I will not interfere. Bo has searched for love all of her life. You and I had it, but Bo never did. She wants Lauren because she loves her. I won't crush Bo to try and heal you". Kenzi spoke as soft as Dyson did.

"Traitor". Dyson growled.

"Hey now if you are going to be rude, you will have to get the hell out of here. Bo was my friend long before she was yours." Kenzi pointed towards the door.

Dyson's eyes went back to normal and he sunk on the couch. Kenzi had a point. She was Bo's friend first because none of the Fae trusted her. When the wolf saw her, he knew she would become his mate. Then they slept together cementing it. For him at least. But Bo was going to come around, he just needed more time to convince her that she is his. Like he planned it.

Now she is out there chasing Lauren, when the Doctor is perfectly safe with the Morrigan. She is not even Light Fae property anymore and thankfully no longer Dyson's job or concern to follow her or take police reports to her for the Ash. He shook his head. How embarrassing to watch a powerful Fae like Bo chase a human like Lauren. Yeah she saved his life, but it was her bullshit that put his life in danger in the first place. Had she not been discovered by Taft, he never would have found them, and she never would have needed to turn Taft into a Cabbit. The Succubus life would be all the better if she would only forget about the Doctor.

_**Lauren **_

The Doctor was up bright and early making breakfast. A rarity since she did not ever have much food to cook. But what she did have, she made a simple breakfast from scratch. Adding a little wine to her meal, she settled at the small kitchen table. She felt strong. Rested, and relaxed. She set the dishes into the dishwasher and turned it on. Walking away, she poured another glass of wine before opening the patio doors and stepped out of them.

She stretched as she inhaled nature at her most beautiful. She took another deep breath and spoke. "So, how long have you been in control? Lauren asked as she looked out at the trees in the distance.

"Just over night". The Succubus replied as she stepped forward.

"Why? Lauren asked.

"Well Bo did something and in her embarrassment, I took over". The Succubus replied

"Tell me now and don't skirt around it". Lauren said coldly. Her hair felt hot on her head.

"Bo wrote in a book. She did not know what the book was when she wrote your name in it. It is a mate book". The Succubus explained.

"Bullshit! There is no book like that". Lauren snapped.

"There is. The Blood King had it. He has it again. You are Bo's mate in the eyes of the Fae. And before you get upset again, I will point out there is a clause. One that will negate the whole thing". The Succubus spoke softly. She never once changed her tone even when Lauren changed hers.

"If this is true, why didn't you stop her? Lauren raged in disbelief.

"Because everything needs to be equal. And now it is. It benefits the both of us. The three of us". The Succubus replied as she stepped backwards a bit.

"So, let me get this straight. Bo left me alone for weeks, on my own. Running from the very people that put that damn necklace around my neck, and last night, she put it around my neck again?! Lauren screamed.

"Only this time, you are not a slave. The Fae will bow to you, should you accept the mate". The Succubus responded as she internally clapped with glee and hope.

"Accept the mate? It is not a done deal then? Lauren turned to the brunette.

"No, you would need to sleep with one of us, and it would be sealed, forever". The Succubus bit her lip.

Lauren laughed so hard that she put her head in her hands. She shook her head and turned from the woman.

"Lauren? The Succubus stepped forward.

"Out of all the things I expected today. This was not it. It is bullshit. I don't want to be a mate". Lauren replied.

"Well". The Succubus started and stopped.

"Well what? Lauren asked.

"You've been my mate Lauren. You just never realized it yet". The Succubus stepped forward again.

"What the hell are you talking about? The only time I have seen you is the Lich, the sex club and after Bo's Dawning". Lauren shook her head again.

"Right and wrong". The Succubus stepped forward again.

"Wrong? What is wrong in that? Lauren turned around again.

"That third time was all me". The Succubus licked her lips at the memory.

"What? Lauren asked.

"That third time we slept together. Bo was never there". The Succubus bit her lip again.

Lauren shook her head.

"It is true Doctor and there are two moments that night that you can't dispute it wasn't me". The Succubus shoved her hands in jacket pockets.

Lauren lifted her head and braced for an attack.

"I don't have anything. Just needed somewhere to put my hands". The Succubus addressed the Doctor's fear.

"What two moments? Lauren asked.

"First when Trick sent that text, I did not immediately go to him, like Bo would. Second my eyes flashed blue a few times, you looked me dead in the eyes and kissed me, many times". The Succubus explained.

Lauren froze at the thought. She was telling her the truth, Bo's eyes had gone blue that night, but she never spoke in that deep Succubus tone. Not even in the sex club.

She nearly fell where she stood, had the Succubus not caught her in time.

"Easy". The Succubus helped Lauren to sit in the nearest chair.

Lauren fidgeted until the woman had removed her hands from her shoulders. "When did Bo return?

"Got a band-aid for that ouch Doctor? Bo returned when she slept with Dyson. I never wanted part in that." The Succubus shrieked at the idea.

"Another time that you didn't stop her. But it makes sense. If Bo wants someone, she wants them. Even if she is supposed to be committed to me". Lauren closed her eyes.

"She loves you Lauren. She does. Nobody knows that more than me. That is why she wrote in those books. One book to free you, and the other to prove how much you mean to her. To the both of us. She figured if she wrote your name in something important that you would always be safe, and you will. Do you really think she would want anyone else to force you back into servitude again? If they know you are our mate, they will never fuck with you. Never so much as breathe on you". The Succubus took the seat on the other side of the patio table.

"This still doesn't make any sense. Why would Trick have a book like that? A book that nobody knew about until now? Lauren asked.

"I don't know how he got a book like that, but if that little bastard Trick had it, it is legit. We share his blood, so everything Bo wrote last night, came true". The Succubus replied.

"This means nothing. Bo has done some terrible things, carelessly making me her mate or yours will not make up for that. I do not know why she relented control to you because it does not matter. You still look and talk like Bo. Frankly, I don't want to see you right now either". Lauren turned and looked at the trees again. When she heard footsteps going in the opposite direction, she finally breathed.

For all the years, she has been with the Fae, she never knew any document or book of Trick's to be fake. She sighed and sat again. The Succubus had always been kind to her. But she carries Bo's bullshit too. Leaving Lauren behind after she saved Dyson's life and the humiliation of knowing sleeping with Dyson was more important than finding the Doctor. Kenzi was safe. That bitch Tamsin was safe. Dyson was safe. But Lauren? Lauren was left to fend for herself.

Sleeping in rodent infested houses while she worked at the diner. She was ready to run again after sleeping with Crystal. She could almost say that was no different than Bo sleeping with Dyson. But Lauren had no means of protection to go home. The Una Mens were on the prowl and they were pros at giving back whatever their enemies tried on them. Bo would not have been any help.

She was ready to run after Lachlan died but she wanted the Garuda to pay for what he did to Nadia. She still should have run when he was dead. There was nothing holding her back but blind loyalty to a woman that showed no loyalty to her. She could imagine Kenzi's glee that Bo and Dyson are finally together like she always dreamed of and conspired to make it happen.

Then there is the Morrigan. The woman knows everything about the unaligned claimed human. Her little trip to the Norn just before Bo fought the Garuda. The look in Dyson's eyes now confirmed that Inari had told her the truth. Dyson had his love back and threw Lauren to the wolves when she saved his life so that he could have Bo again. She took some deep breaths. If she was free, the Morrigan does not owe her again anything. She does not own her either. If she is going to get out of her current predicament, she is going to need to act fast, and stay under the radar.

_**The Succubus**_

The brunette found a tree stump and sat on it. She was devastated. Devastated that Lauren had blown her off. _Her. _Lauren's only savior in the Fae world. Hell, in the entire world. Lauren shunned her. Did not want anything to do with her. It is Bo's fault. Lauren would not be so mad if Bo had done everything she committed to. She never needed to sleep with Dyson. But because she shares a body with Bo, she is paying for that too.

She sighed in disappointment. Disappointment in herself. She could let Bo take over, but she was just as disappointed. She had promised Lauren if she ran they would be in it together, but all Bo was into and on top of was Dyson. In every sickening position she or he could think of.

She looked out at the wooded area. Lauren is right. Should have stopped all of those things but did not. She should have drained Dyson like she was during the first few times Bo slept with him. He probably found it sexy and thought it was Bo showing her love. Wrong it was her Succubus trying to show Bo that he is not the one. Not their mate.

Now that Bo realized it, it was too late. She went about it the wrong way. The Succubus took one long breath and with that Bo had returned.

Her only saving grace is the clause. Lauren was not fully her mate yet, but that was not going to stop her from trying to make it right. Make all of it right. She needed to stop sleeping with people. She needed to keep people not in her relationship, out of her relationship. She still did not know why Lauren broke up with her, so getting her back will not be as easy as it was to get her.

Get her. That sounds so primal. Almost threatening. Her eyes flashed blue at the word. Had she been stupid to think Lauren would not recognize that her Succubus was near? Her breathing probably gave her away. Hell, she was sure of it right now. But Bo does the same thing when she looks at Lauren. There is such a strong hunger for the Doctor. All of her. Her eyes. Her body. Her mind. All of it pulled her to Bo. There was not a time when the brunette did not want her lips on some part of Lauren. She had to have her. Before she fell in love with someone else. Then when she had her, she lost her. Lost to whatever bullshit was enough for Lauren of all people to walk away.

She left her. Left her in tears and pain on her couch. Went home and immediately packed up her stuff. Above all else, Lauren's feelings were hurt. Hurt by Bo's carelessness with something. But she does not know what that something is.

Her eyes flashed blue when a light bulb went off in her head. She could smell the treachery. Loose lips sink ships. And there are a few people that are about to be thrown overboard.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Dal**_

Lauren walked slowly as she turned the knob on the door. The squeaky old thing was always a tad heavy. But tonight, it was more so. She slowly walked the short entryway until the aromas of liquor and stale beer teased her nostrils. She made her way to the bar and tapped her fingers on the counter.

"Lauren? Trick called behind her.

The Doctor swallowed hard as she turned to acknowledge him. "What do you know of this?

"Getting right to it I see". Trick walked back behind the bar.

"Let's not do this Trick". Lauren said softly.

"Do what? Trick stopped.

"Pretend that you and I are friends. We were barely colleagues". Lauren answered and declined a beer.

"It's cold". Trick offered again.

"The human will not be intoxicated tonight. Thank you for trying though". Lauren snapped.

"Lauren I can tell you are upset. But your grief is not with me". Trick wiped his hands on a towel.

"Did you really just say grief to me? Lauren snapped again.

"Forgive me for my poor choice of words. I will cut the pleasantries and ask what can I do for you? Trick stepped backwards to put some space between them.

"Does _this _book really exist? Am I Bo's mate on the condition that I sleep with her? Lauren asked.

Trick sighed tiredly. "It does exist. I had just discovered that it exists before it was stolen from me. Vex had to return it to me. But nobody will get it Doctor. Your mind can rest on that. As for if Bo is your mate. Yes, she will be once you sleep with her, or her Succubus. But time is quickly slipping away on that part". Trick noted the hour. It had already been a few days. If Bo wants this to come to fruition, she had better work quickly. Lauren looks as angry as the old barkeep has ever seen her look.

"Can you undo it? Lauren asked.

"He probably could, but he won't". Bo walked in unnoticed.

"How did you get in here? Trick looked around.

"Nevermind Trick". Bo's voice was ripe with annoyance.

"Thanks Trick". Lauren said as she stood to leave.

"Lauren don't". Bo reached out for her. But the Doctor yanked her arm away.

"How could you do this to me!? Lauren screamed.

"I was trying to help. I was trying to help you become free. To take the Fae necklace from around your neck. So, to speak". Bo replied.

"You only tightened it didn't you? Lauren bristled.

Bo bowed her head and took some deep breaths. "Lauren would it really be that awful being mated to me?

"Yes". Lauren swiftly replied.

Bo gasped. "What? Really?

"We didn't last long as a couple. How long do you think we would last as mates? Lauren half laughed.

"That is not funny Lauren. You broke up with me. I never left you". Bo stepped near the blonde.

"And you never asked why. Not once. And you did leave me. You walked out". Lauren replied.

Bo fired back. "You said you weren't happy. I had no recourse to that. I was about to break down. My succubus was about to surface, and she did too. Late that night when I was alone in my bed."

Lauren shook her head. "This is pointless. You assumed that I wanted to be your mate and put this hell on me. But you won't get the rest". Lauren quickly walked out.

Bo stood shocked. Nothing she said tonight is going to get Lauren to listen to her. To hear her. "What have I done?

Trick stood quiet. If Bo's Succubus did not like Lauren breaking up with her, she sure as hell is not going to be happy right now. "Give her time".

"I don't have time Trick! I have less than a week! Bo screamed as she looked at the calendar.

Trick scratched the top of his head and gestured for Bo to have a seat.

"Just tell me". Bo shook her head.

"Bo, Dyson is upset about this too. You know I have never preferred a Fae/human relationship. But if you want that one, you had better step up to the plate and now." Trick answered.

Bo sighed hard. "I don't want Dyson. I want Lauren".

"He's not under that impression Bo". Trick gently tapped her hand.

"Did he do something to her? The Succubus bristled.

"Not that I know of. Bo he is stuck to his mate. There is nothing he can do about it." Trick stepped away again.

"Maybe not but there is something I can do about it". Bo took an entire bottle of vodka and threw it against the wall in anger and frustration.

This is all on her. How is a Succubus going to convince a Fae wolf that he is not her mate if she could not convince a human that she is hers? Bo jumped into her car and sped off. She knew she might blow the motor, but this is important. She needs to prove to everyone that her choice is infinite. First Dyson and Kenzi. Then Lauren. Lauren's going to take a hell of a lot more convincing considering the huge gap between them.

She was home in no time at all. She sighed in relief when she saw Dyson's motorcycle outside. It means he is there, and it will save the Succubus time that is slipping away from her. Lauren is slipping away from her. As her mate there would not be such a disconnect between them. Lauren would feel the love that runs warm inside of Bo. Strong. Pure. Forever and back again.

The brunette walked into the old building and found Kenzi passed out on the couch. "Shit". Bo whispered.

"Kenzi wake up". Bo gently slapped her cheeks.

"What? What? Kenzi groaned.

"Where's Dyson? Bo asked.

"He better be the hell out of here. The way he was acting! Kenzi sat straight up.

"Wolf come to me". Bo commanded in her Succubus voice.

"He's not here Bo". Kenzi put a pillow between them.

"He is now". Bo's voice dangled between hers and her Succubus. She could feel her restlessness. She is not happy at all.

"Bo! Dyson smiled as he entered the building again. His wolf felt threatened and growled at the Succubus power.

"Dude. Get out of here! Kenzi screamed.

"He will not leave. We are going to get a few things straight". Bo said in her own voice. Dyson dropped to the floor and could not much move. "Now listen to me Dyson. I may be your mate. But you are not mine. Get over it or do not. But you will never touch me again. In fact, you will stay far away from me and as if I needed to say this, but you will stay far away from Lauren too. It is my fault for giving you false hope. But I am positive that you will follow my instructions and never approach either one of us again. If you need something, you go through Trick and another Doctor. I lost Lauren once, I am not going to lose her forever". Bo grabbed a bag near the door and walked out.

"I warned you". Kenzi spoke softly.

"That's not Bo. It was her Succubus! Dyson growled in anger.

"Her eyes were brown Dyson! That was Bo! Kenzi screamed.

"Then I still have a chance! Dyson smiled with glee.

"No, you don't". A deep voice shook the entire building.

"Dude I have to live here if Bo doesn't. Don't make her bring the whole building down". Kenzi closed her eyes until the shaking stopped and she heard their doors open and close again. At least her ties to Bo saved her from sleeping on the street.

Bo drove headed nowhere. She did not know where Lauren had run off to. It was embarrassing not knowing. Because she really does not know Lauren. Not this Lauren. Not the Lauren that preferred to stay with the Dark and not trust in Bo's protection of her. How could she not believe in the Succubus? Believe that she loves her. She does not even know about Nadia and she never will. That secret died with Nadia and Lachlan.

She drove and drove until she pulled up to yet another corner. She looked left. She looked right. Her only hope is the Morrigan but Evony would laugh her ass off at Bo's misery. She jumped when the car behind her turned on its fog lights. She watched with bated breath as it pulled beside her. She swallowed hard when she noticed Lauren was driving.

The Doctor sped off and Bo followed her. They drove for hours before she finally made her first turn. Bo looked at the building. It looked far better than the clubhouse.

"Are you coming or not? Lauren asked after Bo faltered to follow her.

Bo sped up her steps and waited as Lauren was buzzed into the building. The doors shut behind the brunette as the long hall awaited them. The whole place was clean. There was not a single hole in any wall. They reached the middle of the hallway when Lauren turned to open a door. In front of her was a huge office. She walked over and opened another panel. She pulled out a few bottles and offered Bo a drink.

"Yours doesn't have as much liquor". Lauren said quietly.

"Aww come on Lauren. Do you really think I would harm you?! Bo flared up.

"Lower your voice or you can leave". Lauren said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I just….I do not know what to do Lauren. It is just you and me, and I don't know what to do". Bo said softly.

"Well then we are here for nothing. I will gather a few things and we can be off". Lauren stood and put her empty glass on the desk.

"Wait. What was this then? Bo asked.

"This was going to be your chance to try and tell me why you really did this. Why you thought it was okay to put the rest of my life into your hands. What made you think this would bring me back to you, when I was yours, you left me for them. For Dyson. For Tamsin. Probably others. But we were over before I asked for that break". Lauren replied.

"We were not over Lauren. I did not leave you for them. Tamsin, I'm still a little lost on that, but if she was a reason then you must have had a good one". Bo stepped forward. She was almost in Lauren's personal space. She needs to be this close. To make eye to eye contact. If she falters, Lauren will not take anything seriously.

"You are a Succubus Bo. I will never be enough for you. You cannot even kiss a Fae without feeding or for just _kicks". _Lauren took her seat again. Bo stepped to the chair directly in front of the desk and sat in it.

"I have never kissed anyone during our relationship for kicks Lauren. Not one. I slept with Dyson to feed but that was it. Tamsin and I kissed but that was not my fault. I do not even know how that happened. If she made it out to be more than that, she lied". Bo stared directly into the eyes she could drown in.

Lauren stared at Bo. She never flinched and she often saw that quiet innocence that she first saw in her years ago. "I still don't know".

"Damn it! Bo stood angrily. She blew out hard breaths. Lauren does not trust her. That is what their break is about. Somewhere she lost Lauren's trust. This is more than Dyson or Tamsin. This is probably Bo's entire world. Her actions. Her inactions. Her nature. All of it. She felt her Succubus flare up at the last thought.

"It's not about your Succubus, Bo. I would never blame you for what you are. There's more to her than you think I know". Lauren spoke up.

"What does that mean? Bo asked as softly as she could under enormous anger and frustration.

"I've seen her Bo. More than anyone. She does not need to do all that I assessed when I gave you that exam. She can heal without sex. Without any contact at all. I had to get my bearings and my head out of the clouds to realize that". Lauren replied.

"Then why. Why don't you want to be our mate? Bo asked as she took her seat again.

"Because she didn't stop you either. If you will not stop each other, you will not stop for me. For my consideration. For my feelings. I was done being the laughingstock of that little group you call a family". Lauren replied as honestly as she could.

"You hate them, and you don't trust me. Any part of me". Bo nodded in understanding.

"They hate me Bo. They always have. Sure, Kenzi puts on airs like she cares. But she's just waiting to see when the old Doctor will die". Lauren shrugged.

"They know Lauren. They know that I love you. I told Dyson and Kenzi". Bo leaned forward. She tried to reach for Lauren, but the Doctor sat back. She bowed her head. "There's nothing I can do". Bo whispered.

"This is as much as we have ever talked about us. I expect you to stomp out of here and onto the first Fae you see". Lauren admitted.

"Ouch Lauren". Bo sat back.

"I'm just being honest Bo. You are a runner. You run to Dyson when anyone upsets your norm. He's probably patting his bed waiting on you". Lauren crossed her arms and watched the brunette. Bo looked so troubled. But giving in now would be like giving permission to be pounced on and walked over.

"So, what's this place? You live here? Bo asked.

"This is Evony's building. She owed me one last favor after she released me. You will not see where I live. That's where I sleep and work". Lauren replied.

"She released you? What? When? Bo asked.

"The day you wrote in those books". Lauren answered.

"What the fuck? Why didn't you tell me? Bo asked.

"She just told me and I didn't need to. Just like you did not need to write in those books. I do not need to be your mate to be free. Evony cared enough to finally let me go. The Light have no hold on me either. You saw how easily I walked in and out of the Dal. I am nothing to them but Dr. Lauren Lewis now. My work is the only respect I will receive. One rude Fae, and they will be forced to find another Doctor to help with their idiotic boo boos". Lauren popped her knuckles.

Bo sat bewildered. She had nothing to offer Lauren. Nothing that she would want. After all they had been through, she is not enough. She is probably boring and amusing the woman at the same time. There is nothing holding Lauren here. Nothing but deep satisfaction of knowing she is free and can walk the Fae world untouched. Not that anyone would touch what is theirs.

"I guess we are done here". Lauren stood and pulled her jacket on. It was late in the month, so it was getting a little cooler outside. But not as cold as the room was at the moment.

She did not want to hurt Bo, but she is done having people speak in her place. She is done being put in her place and having her mouth demanded shut because she is a human in the Fae world. She laughed internally thinking of Kenzi. That girl never shuts up. She has said things to the Fae that would have gotten Lauren murdered. All because she knows her place in Bo's life. She is her human. Full protection. Protection with stones like a man.

"I love you Lauren. Do not do this". Bo whispered as she sat stiff as a board. Any movement would likely scare the Doctor and she does not want that.

"I'm not doing anything to you Bo. I wanted to talk, and we have". Lauren replied as she walked around the desk.

"I can fix this. We can fix this. Together". Bo sobbed. They felt more final than when Lauren asked for the break and that thought was crushing her.

"There's nothing wrong with you Bo. You cannot help who you are. We are just not in sync and I had tried to tell you that. But other things and people took precedence. You have wants and needs that I am not a part of". Lauren waited for Bo to follow her out so that she could lock up.

Bo wiped her eyes and followed the Doctor down the long hall and out the building. The air was a tad bitter when it hit. She watched Lauren walk to her car and climb in. She did not wave as she left Bo standing there.

Perhaps because she knows Bo will make that last longer than she planned on staying there. Perhaps because it was getting late and the Doctor needs sleep in order to work tomorrow. If she still works. She had not been keeping up with Lauren's schedule. She just wanted her free. Free for herself. Free for them. None of what she did mattered. The Doctor had been officially free before the ink dried in those books.

Bo felt like she was new in the Fae world again. There is nothing for her here but Kenzi and Trick. She cannot even run to Dyson because he is part of the reason she is single again. She can make anyone in the world love her but the one person she wants to love her without having to use her Succubus. But this Succubus would not entertain the thought of doing that to Lauren. Not for one second.

"I don't know". Bo whispered.

"She has every right to be upset with the both of us. But get the fuck out of your pity party. I share your face but not your cowardice. We need to plan. Right now,". The Succubus snapped.

"Let's get out of here then. I do not want to see her again until we have a foolproof plan. This time love won't be enough". Bo jumped into her car and sped off again.

**_TBC_**


	4. Chapter 4

Bo sat tapping her leg. She had been in the same spot for hours. She checked the time, and it was still early. Good. It will give her more time to think. Time to think if she can stick to the plan she and her Succubus had agreed upon. She took a few deep breaths as they exchanged control a few times. They did not speak. They did not need to. Everything had been said and planned. If they want Lauren again, this has to work. This must work.

She jumped when she spotted the blonde exiting her building. She smiled at how beautiful the Doctor looked. She eased out of her car and pulled her jacket on. Slowly, she walked towards the woman. She could not see Bo because she was walking behind her.

When Lauren stopped walking, she stopped. The Doctor suddenly spun around, and her eyes landed directly on Bo. The woman rolled her eyes and shook her head as she walked back towards the building.

"Hi Lauren". Bo spoke softly as the woman walked past her.

No was all Lauren said as she entered the building again. Bo did not follow her inside. She stood near the doors. From what she knew of the building, there was not a back door, so Lauren would have to come out this way again. She had a few medical bags with her, so the Succubus knew she would be coming back out and not hiding from her. She adjusted her jacket and took in the sights around her. Cars speeding down the street. People hurrying down the sidewalk across the street from her.

She turned when she heard the doors opening again. "Lauren, please wait".

"I'm late Bo. Can't this wait? Lauren asked.

"Then let me drive you to wherever you're going. I have a new car, I can drive faster now". Bo gestured towards a black Camaro.

Lauren looked down the street and back at Bo's car. She was not sure how she could afford it but was not in the mood for that conversation either. "Ok".

Bo smiled as she held the door for Lauren. The Doctor clutched her bags close to her and fastened her seatbelt.

"What do you want Bo? Lauren asked. Bo felt annoyance in the Doctor's tone.

Bo cleared her throat. "First, I won't apologize for freeing you. I have long aimed to do that. But I do want to apologize for the mate thing. I honestly did not know what the book was. It just looked important in the Fae world".

Lauren bit her tongue. "There is more. What is it?

Bo cleared her throat again. This one is going to be a lot harder to say. "I know you are still mad at me and my Succubus. Rightfully so. You are right. There is something else I want. We want".

"That's my stop right there Bo, so you have five seconds to ask". Lauren pointed towards a large building. Bo had never noticed it before. It looked like a school, but she could not be sure until they pulled up.

She jumped when the door opened. Lauren was climbing out. She jumped out behind her. "Just one more minute. Please Lauren!

Lauren stopped. "What is it? The Doctor asked looking down at her watch. It was getting later and later.

"I want us to date. Just for a week, if you have not made up your mind by then, I will let you go." Bo stepped towards the Doctor.

"What does your Succubus think of all of this? Lauren asked. Her curiosity was piqued.

"She didn't screw us up, I did. Besides if you decide to mate with me after that week, she won't be missing out on you". Bo looked Lauren dead in her eyes.

Lauren stood squinting at Bo. There is something odd about this. Something she cannot find in the woman's eyes or stance.

"What if I decide that I want to date her? Lauren asked.

"We agreed on that. But thought it was better for you to date me first, since I was the one that screwed all of us up". Bo frowned at Lauren thinking of her Succubus. But it was still her body, so it did not really sting as much. They stood looking at each other. Bo had not flinched. Lauren did not see her eyes turn blue. Not once.

"I'll think about it". Lauren turned away and walked inside. Bo watched her until she disappeared around a corner.

She sighed in slight relief. Lauren did not say no. She did not slam the door in Bo's face. There is still a chance. She read the sign on the building and saw it is a medical facility. Lauren probably works here now. She smiled as she turned towards her car.

She needs to get to work too. Get to work on doing something other than obsessing over Lauren's impending answer. She drove to the Dal and jumped out. She walked into a loud atmosphere. People were already dancing and drinking. She found a spot at the other end of the bar. When Trick was free, he followed her down into his lair.

"What is it Bo? Trick asked.

"Where is the mate book? Bo looked around.

"It is _safe_". Trick replied.

"I need it to be locked up Trick. Nobody can find it. Nobody can know where it is. The next time I want to see it, Lauren will be standing beside me". Bo looked around again as she spoke.

Trick watched her. She looked almost panicked. "Nobody will get it Bo".

"They better not". Bo looked down at Trick, hard. She walked out leaving him standing where he was. She slammed a shot and left the bar.

This is going to be a different Bo. Gone is the woman that dropped everything for the Fae. Gone is the woman that thought she needed to fight big monsters. She needs all her fight to fight for the woman she loves. The woman she adores more than anything or anyone in the world.

Since the Doctor was currently busy, she is going to pick a new case to keep herself busy. She needs new clientele. If she is going to date a Doctor, her pockets need to be bursting with cash. She mentally slapped herself for being presumptuous. Lauren had not said yes yet. But that did not stop the woman from hoping that she would.

Bo's world had turned on a dime. She had been taken, returned and everything was still a mess. She did not know where Lauren was, but assumed she was doing what she wanted to do. Away from Bo. The same Fae that wanted Lauren dead, is the same Fae that she saved. The same Fae that slept with and lied to Bo is the same Fae that wanted her far from the woman.

The woman needs to stop ignoring auras that do not suit her purpose, her wants and needs. This is her relationship. Hers and Lauren's. Only they should be in it. She pulled up to the clubhouse and walked inside. She found Kenzi passed out on the couch, holding a wine bottle in her hand. She bent down and pulsed the woman's head.

"Bo? What the hell?! Kenzi jumped.

"I need you sober. Now shower, and I'll wait down here". Bo dusted the couch off and plopped down on it.

She listened to Kenzi grumble all the way up the stairs. She wanted to be partners, they are about to be full time partners.

Kenzi emerged later and Bo stood to look at her. "Don't you have something else to wear, that's more, presentable?

"Wait..what? Kenzi turned her head to the side.

"I need to make money. Big money Kenzi. Gone are the dollar tree clients. We need bigger clients." Bo looked at Kenzi's outfit again. It would not be bad if they were going clubbing.

"What is with the snobby Succubus routine? Kenzi asked. Bo's head snapped up momentarily flashing blue eyes.

"I have asked Lauren to date me. Just me, Bo. I want to be able to take her somewhere nice. Somewhere we have never been before". Bo explained as she threw an outfit at Kenzi.

Kenzi looked up and turned to go change clothes again. "Don't roll your eyes like that again Kenzi". Bo called out to her.

Kenzi shook her head as she climbed the stairs again. What the fuck has gotten into Bo? Dressing up for clients. Wanting money to spend on Lauren. A succubus does not need money. She immediately changed clothes and went back down to Bo. The Succubus was standing near the door this time. She looked Kenzi over once and opened the door.

_**Lauren**_

"Welcome aboard Dr. Lewis". A redheaded woman smiled.

"Thank you. I would like to start immediately". Lauren smiled as she shook the woman's hand.

"Day after tomorrow sound good? The woman asked.

"Excellent! Lauren smiled as the woman released her hand. All those years of medical school, and Lauren was still nervous when seeking a new job. She had not had a real one in years. But that was her decision. She stayed with the Fae to ensure Nadia would be cured. Just when she thought she was, she was not. The Fae had interfered again.

She smiled as the cool air hit her skin. She threw her bags over her shoulder and decided to walk back to her building. It was not that far, but riding with Bo, made it seem so.

She does not hate the woman. She is just not as trusting of Bo as she once was. How could she be after hearing her having sex with Dyson after he told her he had not heard from Lauren. Bullshit, she called him. She told him she wanted to come home, and he told her she was on her own. She really was. Just like she is now. The only difference is this Lauren is not afraid anymore. This Lauren knows the Fae all too well to know what they are and where they will be. The Morrigan put that hit out on humans and the Doctor made sure she had removed it as part of her release from the Fae. If the Morrigan dies at the hands of the Una Mens, that is on her.

She smiled when she put her bags on the counter and turned around to find something to do. She had a few books she could read but what she really wanted at the moment was a nice, long hot bath. She moaned at the thought and walked to the massive bathroom.

_**The Dal**_

"She's been here, hasn't she? Dyson growled.

"Dyson. Stop it". Trick groaned.

"She's my mate Trick. I can't help it". Dyson growled again. His wolf is beyond aroused for the Succubus again. Just like the night they mated with her.

"You shouldn't mate with anyone until you know they are your mate too". Trick spoke softly. Dyson was not always the brightest bulb in the box. Sometimes the old Blood King had to be direct with him.

"I wanted her. So, I mated with her. It would have worked if she had given me more chances". Dyson replied as he yanked at his jacket.

"She doesn't love you Dyson. She does not. She doesn't want anything from you but friendship and healing every now and then". Trick was tired of Bo's relationship troubles. But after he had seen her earlier. After she asked for that mate book to be locked up tight, he knew where her head is, and it is not with the wolf sitting in front of him. Trick inhaled and realized Dyson had not showered yet.

"A Succubus can't be monogamous. You know that Trick". Dyson gritted his teeth.

"That one can and she will. You have to find a way to get over her". Trick shrugged. He did feel a bit for the wolf. He is stuck to his mate forever.

"The only way I can get out of this, one of us has to die". Dyson rubbed his beard.

"Bo will never die Dyson. Besides if that were true, you should have been over my granddaughter when you died in her Dawning. So, are you sure your mate with her is still intact? Trick looked directly at the man this time. Dyson looked shocked that Trick had been so forthcoming with him. He knew his mate was still intact. He was not dead long enough to lose it. Or at least, he thinks Bo is still his mate. He did not like the mood of the bar and left the old man to it.

He had done so much for Bo in a short number of years. He even went looking for Lauren for her. Only to find the Doctor had joined the Dark. Probably because Bo is now Dark too. He wishes he could play on that, but the Morrigan released her. Is Bo worth shaming himself for again? Sleeping with her hoping she will finally mate with him? Her Succubus must feel something for him, she brought him back to life. She cannot be that into Lauren like Bo is.

Trick shook his head. Dyson often did that when he was wrong. When he was not getting his way. He will not be getting his way with Bo anytime soon. Bo may not have known what she was doing but the way she wrote Lauren's name looked permanent. That is a dangerous book for anyone to have. But it would be even more dangerous for Trick if he loses it before Bo requests it.

_**Kenzi and Bo**_

Kenzi tapped her heel. Bo was talking to a new client and smiling a lot. She was not sure if the Succubus was flirting or actually trying to gain a new client. They shook hands. Bo stood and nodded at Kenzi. They walked out of the ritzy building and jumped into Bo's new ride. Kenzi was not sure where she had gotten it, but it was warmer than her old car.

"I don't care what you wear on the job, but when we are meeting new clients, please dress appropriately". Bo spoke softly from the driver's seat.

"Where are we going now? Kenzi asked.

"You are going shopping. Be quick about it. I want to get home so I can start packing up the clubhouse". Bo answered.

"What? Why? Kenzi scoffed.

"I'm moving as soon as we get paid by that client". Bo pointed behind them.

Kenzi scoffed. This was not Bo. It was not even close to being the Bo she knows. New clothes. New clients. What the hell has Lauren done to her? She did not hate the Doctor as much anymore, but at times like these, she still annoyed the hell out of her. She caught an envelope of small cash that Bo had tossed to her and hurried into the clothing store. She quickly found five outfits and paid for them. Bo was on her phone when Kenzi walked out of the store. Once she spotted her, she hung up. Kenzi shook her head at that too. Who could she be calling now? Lauren is nowhere to be found. Bo did not even look like she had seen the woman lately. Her eyes did not hold constant worry and paranoia that Lauren would find out about something she did.

"Bo seriously. What is all of this about? Kenzi asked.

"It is about getting Lauren back. Starting from scratch, so to speak". Bo replied as she started her car.

"And leaving the shack is starting from scratch? Kenzi asked.

"Yes. We had our first fight there. If I want Lauren back, everything needs to be new. So, no more bullshit. No more telling her she is only a human. No more lying to me about not knowing where she is, or you will not know where I am. If you want the shack, you can have it. Remodel it, if you wish to". Bo pulled up to the rickety building and looked it over. She cringed thinking of their first fight again. She wondered if Lauren had run out in tears like Bo had. Her temper is what cost her the rest of that night with Lauren. Now she needed to tame it before she never gets another night with the Doctor.

She shook that mood off and ran into the house. Every piece of furniture can stay with Kenzi. Except Bo's bed. That thing is far too comfortable to leave behind. They fought outside of the bed, so there would not be bad memories of Lauren if she kept it. She wants to keep it too. There are some delicious memories of them in that thing.

She walked up to her bedroom and looked through her closet. Everywhere she kept her clothes. She threw everything on her bed. Then into huge bags. She is determined not to sleep there tonight. There is plenty of room in her trunk to lay all of her outfits flat down.

She can afford a hotel for the night. Kenzi will probably throw a singles party. Her and every single bottle of booze they have left.

It has been a bit of a productive day. She had talked to Lauren. Found a new client and her phone had been silent. No texts or calls saying no yet. Dating is one thing they did not officially do yet. That is why she has not called the Doctor all day. Lauren deserves to have her time alone. To be Lauren without a hovering brunette all over her. Worse, a hovering Fae like Dyson and whomever else mocked the Doctor for being a human in a Succubus bed. Lauren is always welcome in any bed Bo is in. Any couch. Any car. Anything two bodies can lay comfortably on or in.

She heard Kenzi cursing in Russian. She didn't say she would unclaim her, she just wouldn't live there anymore. They would still hang out, when she is not working or not with Lauren. She walked her clothes out to her car and gave Kenzi a hug goodnight. She warned her against drinking everything because they have new clients to meet with the next day.

She climbed into her car and looked at the building one last time. She smiled as she started it up and picked up her phone when it beeped.

_Yes_ was the only thing Lauren had sent. Bo sighed in relief that she said yes. But the paranoia of screwing up started creeping in the deepest parts of her stomach. Her succubus finally stirred. This is going to have to be Bo's biggest hurdle. If she loses Lauren to her Succubus, for once, she would be on the inside looking out.


End file.
